Tardis Temple
by Lana Aurelius
Summary: Well, Ten and Rose crash down somewhere, they're not sure where, how, why etc. The Tardis won't tell any secrets...just what is she hiding? Please R and R. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Landing.

"HOLD ON!"

"WHA DO YA THINK I'M TRYIN' TA DO?"

While Rose held on to a handrail for sheer life, the Doctor ran around the mushroom shaped console of the control room onboard the Tardis in a complete and total frenzy, amazingly managing to maintain his balance despite the force of instability, desperately trying to regain some semblance of control and keep the Tardis in one relative piece.

He and Rose where hurtling through the vortex, being wrenched somewhere, by something, and he had absolutely no idea as to where, when or what. He had no time to figure out any of these quandaries right now since he was, at that precise moment, trying to stop the console from frying itself out.

As he pulled on a lever, intending to reinforce the quantum stabilizers, a massive surge of power flowed through the Tardis console, sending sparks flashing everywhere. He pulled back not a moment to soon, but was caught by a small discharge of electricity that jumped from the tip of the lever to crackle up into his hand. However, this small discharge was just enough to make him yelp out in pain, instinctively move himself away from the source of the shock, and as such, loose his stronghold on the console railing.

The Doctor went tumbling to the metal grating floor of the control room, flailing about uselessly for something to grab a hold of. He was being thrown in all directions as the Tardis continued to hurl and tumble out of control. It was being pulled in all directions at once and yet none at all by an inexplicable force. The console was hissing and spitting sparks everywhere, smoke billowing in thick dark clouds.

"DOCTOR…DOCTOR YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"Hmph…egh" was the only response that Rose received.

He continued to crash and roll around the floor grating of the control room.

Within seconds the Tardis tilted on another angle and sent the Doctor roaring into Rose. They tumbled together for a few moments, bashing around until the Tardis finally materialised somewhere and they ground to a halt.

They both lay there for a long while, a massed jumble of knees, elbows and random limbs.

Rose was the first to move again. With a sigh and a laboured cough, she lifted herself up and started trying to untangle herself from the heap that was the Doctor.

During her disentangling process she noticed that the Doctor had not yet started to move. She hurriedly locked on to him with a worried gaze only to find that he hadn't even opened his eyes. She could see that he was breathing but he was looking decidedly worse for wear. A large swollen bruise was forming on his left temple, another on the right side of his jaw and he had numerous cuts, grazes and burn marks adorning the rest of his now very pale complexion. He had what looked to be a quite deep cut on the lower corner of his lip.

Rose looked at her Doctor lying there. He looked so broken and vulnerable that her heart bled for him. She gently put her hand on his chest, testing to see the condition of his hearts, to make sure that they were both still beating.

"Doctor, are you…Doctor?"

She gave him the gentlest of nudges with her elbow, testing his consciousness.

"Ow"

"Doctor?"

He slowly brought a bloodied trembling hand towards his head, feeling his rapidly purpling cranium. He moved his hand lower, bringing it to a rest on his jaw. He opened his mouth wide and stretched his jaw muscles from side to side.

"Ow"

Rose cautiously moved to position herself behind him so that she could tenderly lift his head up and set it down again on her lap.

She leant over him, stroking his hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

Slowly he began to open his eyes, squinting as to not let the harsh half-light of the Tardis control room hurt his already aching brain.

"Ow" he repeated again looking up at her, his lower lip protruding out in the most adorable forlorn pout Rose had ever seen.

"I know cutie. You just lie there for a minute and give yourself time to breathe okay? You all right? Anything broken?"

The Doctor frowned in response and then proceeded to mentally check himself over. He didn't think he was seriously damaged. Bit of a headache though but that wasn't very unexpected. His frown suddenly deepened.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

She gave him a soft smile then. Even when he was broken, bleeding and in a heap he was still concerned for her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He let out a small reassured smile. His gaze flicked to the mushroom dome in the centre of the room.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"What about the Tardis?" he asked, worry returning to his features.

"I haven't checked her yet. She's stopped shooting sparks and blowing smoke at least. We've landed somewhere so if there are any problems we should have a while to sort them out."

He closed his eyes again, uttering an audible sigh of relief. As much as he was worried about his ship, he was extremely grateful that at that moment he and Rose seemed safe enough to not have to go anywhere soon. If there was any further danger he would have felt it by now. The Tardis could wait a while before he carried out repairs.

Rose, still cradling the Doctor's head and stroking his hair, felt him shift slightly, trying to test out his battered body, stretching aching muscles and ligaments attempting to find a more comfortable position to lie in.

When it appeared that he was comfortable enough, he opened his eyes back up and stared straight into hers. She felt as if he was looking into the depths of her very soul.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

His eyebrow arched slightly.

"My head is in your lap."

She smiled at him protectively.

"Yeah it is."

He made a small nodding movement lowering his eyes ever so slightly away from hers. It only took a moment until those amazing brown eyes were piercing hers yet again, this time with his trademark cheeky glint complimented by his trademark cheeky smile.

"Do you really think I'm a cutie?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Healing Process.

Half an hour later found the Doctor and Rose in the medical bay trying to establish the extent of their injuries. Rose had managed to escape with a broken toe, a couple of bumps and bruises and a stiff knee, which she thought was more due to the way she had been positioned as she had sat cradling the Doctor's head.

The Doctor was lying on a bed trying to talk Rose through the complicated procedures of injury scanning. She stood over him frowning down at a long thin bleeping device that reminded her of those metal detector things at the airport. She held her tongue between her teeth as she ran the rod over his midsection, halting as it emitted a series of beeps and the light up screen turned a faint mauve.

"Eh, Doctor? Isn't mauve like, bad or something?"

The Doctor frowned and looked up at Rose.

"Bring it here and lemme see."

Rose turned the device around so that the Doctor could see the screen. He looked through the information compounded and winced fresh as he found out the extent of his damage.

"Ah. Well that's not very good is it? No, not good at all. My insides seem to be in a bit of a pickle. Well if we're talking plant life then it's probably a bit more of a cactus really. Maybe even a Poseidon Cactus. Purple…twisted…kind of knarled."

"Doctor?"

She looked at him completely exasperated as he gave her a sheepish grin.

"So you're probably wondering what is wrong with me huh? Well I'm slightly battered."

"Slightly?"

"Well…bumps, bruises, burns, twisted knee, cracked rib, broken arm, broken collarbone, and I can't really feel my left foot. Not too bad really…considering. What makes things worse though is my suit is all crumpled and you're probably going to have to mutilate my trouser leg and shoe to sort the knee and foot out."

"Me? What can I do? I'm not the Doctor you are."

"This is true but I can't even reach half of my injuries. The rib sees to that."

Rose took a good look at the Doctor with a renewed sense of worry and sympathy. She was no good at healing things or looking after people. When Mickey had twisted his ankle she had stayed round his to take care of him but only managed to make things worse by turning over in her sleep and kicking him. Mickey had yelped and fell out of the bed and bruised his tailbone! He had never let her look after him again after that.

"Don't worry, I'll talk you through every step of the way. It shouldn't be too bad. The medical technology in this room is mostly non-evasive. All you'll really need to do is bandage me up when the initial healing is done. Might not even need to do that though."

Rose got to work helping the Doctor off with his clothing. He had been absolutely right too. In order to minimise pain and discomfort, she had had to use the sonic screwdriver on his shoe and trousers to get them off. He had winced and scowled like a caned schoolboy when it came time to take of his suit jacket and shirt. Rose had helped him to an upright position on the bed so she could easily undo buttons and remove layers as gently as possible. Finally, after much pain and mumbled Gallifreyan curses, she had him down to his boxer shorts.

Roses eyebrows immediately shot up as she tried without much luck to stifle a giggle. Upon noticing her reaction the Doctor felt a pang of sadness and hurt that his present condition was causing her so much amusement. However, after following the direction of her eyes the Doctor realised what was so funny and became mightily embarrassed.

"They were a gift from Jack. It'd be a bit rude if I didn't wear them!"

Rose just looked at him, eyes twinkling with glee.

"They were probably a joke gift. Especially considering the grumpiness of the old you. What was he thinking giving you black satin boxers covered in love hearts? Anyway, since when did you ever care about being rude or not?"

The Doctor gave her a petulant glare before instructing her how to proceed with setting up the instruments for his healing process. She moved over to a big mechanical bed device that looked a lot like a tanning bed. It had the stationary base with the lidded top half that moved up and down for access. On the outside of the lid was a control panel with many lights buttons and symbols on it.

The Doctor talked Rose through the process of setting it up, selecting his species from the computer archive and inputting the data from his most attention needing injuries. She had sobered from the shock of his choice in underclothing by the time it came to help him over to the machine. He gasped and moaned with pain as Rose tried her best to support his weight. She managed to manoeuvre him over without jarring him too much. After she laid him down and put a rest under his neck and head he grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Rose, while I'm in this contraption I'm gonna have to be sedated. That means you're going to have to inject me."

At her perplexed look of protest he became insistent.

"I don't particularly want to be awake for this. The machine works by creating a heavy force and moulding injuries back together, re-fusing cells and burning muscles back into working order. It's a painful process, one that I don't want to be lucid enough to experience. Not only that, but…"

Rose strained to hear the rest of his quiet and garbled words. After watching his eyes shift uncomfortably for a few moments she realised what he was so unwilling to admit to her.

"You're claustrophobic!"

"No I'm not! Or…eh…ah…tell anyone and I'll jettison your favourite teddy bear into deep space!"

Grinning, Rose moved about the room following more instructions and getting the needle and drugs ready for the Doctor's sedation. She absolutely hated the thought of sticking a big ass needle in the Doctor's arm. She loaded a syringe with a strange sort of glowing green liquid. She had no idea what it was but it was what the Doctor ordered. She sat down beside him and tied a chord around his upper arm. He flinched and paled visibly when she started tapping the vein on his inner elbow. It wasn't that he was worried about a little injection, but that he was worried about a little injection being administered by a twenty-year-old shop-girl chav.

She smiled down at him reassuringly and sunk the needle into his vein. She injected the drug and watched as his eyelids fluttered closed, his face relaxed and his breathing deepened. She stared at him in wonderment. He was so beautiful her Doctor. Seeing him so broken and fragile caused an immense feeling of protectiveness to well inside her. She bent low and brushed her lips against his forehead in a tender kiss.

Straightening up, she lowered the lid of the machine and pressed the button on the panel and started the healing cycle.

The machine started screeching and grinding, flashing various lights as different procedures went underway. Rose flinched with it all, knitting her brows and chewing her bottom lip. She could definitely see why the Doctor had wished to be unconscious throughout this. Even being on the outside was terrible.

He was in there for about two hours before the machine beeped its completion and released the lock on the lid. Rose lifted the top and cautiously peered down at him. If it weren't for the slight fading of swelling and bruising surrounding his worst injuries, Rose would not have thought that the machine had done anything at all. He still looked beaten and pale.

She reached for another needle that she had previously prepared and sank that into another vein.

His eyes began to flicker under the lids and he slowly opened them and looked at her.

"Hey sleepy head, how you feeling?"

He gave her his best dashing sleepy grin.

"Never better. How do I look?"

"Never better."

Rose picked up the scanner again and checked him over; making sure that the machine had done its job properly. She found that the only injuries left were the trivial outer ones. Bruises and scrapes mostly.

They shared a moment of fond smiles before the Doctor attempted to haul himself into a sitting position. He winced slightly at the tightness of his ribs but other than that managed wonderfully. He breathed deeply for a few seconds, trying to control the dizzy spots clouding his vision. When he got his bearings he gave Rose a deep and penetrating stare.

"Thank you Rose."

"What for Doctor?"

He gave an evasive shrug as response. He slipped his feet over the side of the bed and put them gingerly on the floor, testing to see whether they would take his weight or not.

"Well what do you say about finding out what happened to the Tardis, where we are, when we are and why we are? Here I mean."

He gave her an award-winning grin and strolled out of the medical room towards the control room. Following closely behind him Rose cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned to face her, eyebrows raised questioningly. She mirrored his expression looking him in the eye before wiggling slightly on the spot and lowering her eyes and giggling manically. With a glare of confusion the Doctor followed her gaze down his body. When he realised what she was looking at he squirmed uncomfortably and shyly.

"I could probably do with making a pit stop to my room to…er…dress…maybe."

With that he promptly turned red and walked off in the opposite direction towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Maintenance Work.

A short while later the Doctor sauntered into the control room to an eagerly awaiting Rose.

"Well let's take a look then shall we?"

He went to the console and started twisting knobs, hitting buttons and pulling levers.

He frowned at what he saw on the view screen and proceeded to check the readings on numerous dials. He looked at his watch 'hmphed' and went on pulling yet more levers, tapping keys and generally looking deeply engrossed.

Rose looked at him in bewilderment as he made his checks on the equipment. After a time he asked her to pass him the mallet from just behind her and started hitting the console very hard in random places and with varying levels of force. After about a minute of violent Tardis bashing, the Doctor dropped the mallet, clutching at his sore rib and whimpering.

Rose immediately rushed to his side, her face that one perfect concern. He brushed off her worry and straightened up frowning at the mushroom dome.

"I'm afraid it's just as I suspected, the entire console is down, not working, caputsky. It won't tell me anything. It's gonna be one hell of a repair job. Will probably take me quite a while. And remind me never to use the word caputsky again; I don't like the way it feels around my teeth."

With a heavy sigh the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and went to work under the console. Rose watched him for some time before finding herself absolutely bored out of her skull. She hated repair work. The Doctor would never let her help so all she could do was sit and watch him. Sit and watch him writhing on his back trying to reach various wires. Think of how damn sexy those geeky glasses made him look. How she loved the look of intense concentration he would get with his brow furrowed. How the small beads of sweat met at the back of his neck. The way his suit would get ruffled. The way his shirt would rise up slightly, letting her see the dark trail of hair leading down to…

Rose jumped as the console emitted several sparks in quick succession. Not wanting to be hurt anymore today, the Doctor tried to get out of the way as quickly as possible but only managed to crack his head on the console grid above him.

"Ow!"

Rose simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Any joy?"

The Doctor looked at the console contemplatively for a few moments before puling at

his ear and giving a frustrated sigh.

"I can't actually find anything wrong with her. All her circuitry is fine and dandy, nothing fizzing or frying, I don't think anything's come away or broken, but she just wont work. Entire panel is down. But none of the safety protocols have been locked out, the life support is still pumping and I'm very sure that the kettle will work so do us a favour and make a cuppa while I'm being all tough manly and handyman…y!"

Rose scowled to herself as she trudged through to the living area of the Tardis towards the kitchen area. She put the kettle on and sat by the table waiting for it to boil. Her mind flashed back to her previous thought from the control room.

Bad thoughts. Very, very bad thoughts.

She was certain that the Doctor would panic and jibber if he ever realised that she had been checking him out. However, she was eternally grateful that despite his many years, this incarnation at least seemed naïve and at times utterly clueless as to the workings of the female mind. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel uncomfortable in her presence. She also felt slightly guilty. He could be so excitable and childlike at times that even thinking about him in that certain way seemed like a perversion of his innocence.

Her mind continued to work in guilt for the few minutes it took for the kettle to reach boiling point. She absent-mindedly took to making the tea, one sugar for her and two for him. She placed them on a tray and carried them back through the depths of the Tardis up to the control room.

She entered the room to find that the Doctor was yet again underneath the console, pulling out wires and sorting through them, sonic screwdriver in teeth, frown on face. The wires were all tangled around him, making him look like an angry kid who had gotten stuck in the Christmas decorations. He glanced up at her with an embarrassed but grateful grin as she set down the tray and took a spot on the floor next to it. The Doctor fumbled his way through the multi-coloured wires to come and lean beside her. He mumbled his thanks in regard to the tea as they both lifted a cup and took a sip. There was a unanimous 'ergh' before they swapped cups and proceeded to drink the correct ones.

"So Doctor, found out what's wrong yet?"

"Well, funny thing that…I don't exactly know. Everything should be working fine."

"Should be? Is that just I way of saying that you actually have no idea what you're doing?"

Rose grinned at him as he scowled at her.

"I always know what I'm doing."

"You're so full of it."

"I'm telling you that there is nothing wrong with the Tardis. For some reason the console will not work. She won't tell me anything. So were pretty much stuck here until the Tardis somehow springs back, or I have one of my notorious trademark super brainwaves and save the day as per usual, all the while looking suave and debonair!"

"And again I say…you're so full of it!"

He cocked his head to the side giving a manic smile and declared:

"Of course I am…that's why you love me!"

Rose simply laughed him off. He returned to the Tardis tinkering in a bid to make any sense of the current situation. They stayed in companionable silence, the Doctor working and Rose enjoying the sight of him working.

Eventually Rose decided that even Doctor appreciation time was a little bit dull. God knew she thought the world of him and always enjoyed his company, but it was a bit boring when his attention was quite obviously not on her.

She started fidgeting and looking about in a bid to find something to distract herself from the less than pure thoughts running through her mind as she watched his wonderful gifted hands moulding fiddly wires and circuits.

Rose stood up and started to pace, making the occasional 'argh' sound or a frustrated sigh. The Doctor looked up from his work with his eyebrows quirked. He found her impatience quite amusing yet also distracting. Then again, she was always a distraction, albeit a pleasant one. It was worse when she was pacing and jiggling in that way. He was enjoying watching the way she moved. The noises sparked his imagination too. However, this ogling session wasn't technically getting any work done. But she didn't realise that. He thought himself quite the master of subtlety.

"Rose instead of pacing and groaning why don't you go outside and take a look round. I didn't bring you along with me for you to be cooped up in the Tardis watching me perform maintenance. Go…explore…but don't go to far…don't find trouble…and remember to bring me back something funny."

She flashed him a huge smile and bounded to her room to fetch a hoody. The Doctor loved the fact that he could make her smile so much just by letting her share his way of life with him. He adored her enthusiasm and her incessant craving for adventure. He sometimes felt as though she was the other half of him, like they were one soul, split into two. He thanked Rasillon everyday that he had found her and she had agreed to accompany him, making him the not-quite-so-lonely god. She charged back into the console room as excitable as a new puppy.

She ran over to the front doors, giggling to herself in anticipation. She was just about to open the doors when the console started bleeping and flashing wildly. Attention caught, two heads and four eyes whipped around in bewilderment. She moved back into the room in fascination as the Doctor went to the console pressing buttons and gazing at an information screen.

"Oh…um…huh?"

Rose moved around him to get a look at the information screen that she couldn't read anyway. The symbols and diagrams obviously meant more to the Doctor than it did to her because he started looking quite shocked and nervous. He grabbed Rose in a fierce and sudden embrace. She hugged back enthusiastically but was completely baffled by his unexpected cuddle. He kissed her forehead sweetly before he let go of her. Still looking anxious he began to divulge the new information.

"According to the Tardis, the atmosphere out there, wherever we are, is not breathable for a human being. Basically had you stepped one foot outside the force field surrounding the door, I believe your blood would have boiled within your veins and your organs would have imploded."

At that moment the lights all blipped off and the console was left again in absolute silence and darkness, as if the warning had never been given.

Rose and the Doctor both stared at the console, identical frowns and raised eyebrows adorning their facial features.

"Right…the Tardis will reboot the system to give you a warning, without telling us anything else about what happened, why we're here or where exactly here is, but she then switches her systems back down. I get the feeling that she wants us to stay inside."

He turned to Rose as though noticing her for the first time.

"I think the old girl is doing all of this on purpose."


	4. Chapter 4

Locked In.

"What do you mean she's doing it on purpose? How can a ship do anything on purpose?"

"Rose the ships alive. You've always known this. She's alive and can at times be extremely temperamental."

"Great…so were dealing with a ship with PMT!"

Both the Doctor and Rose glared at the console as if simply looking would make the Tardis feel guilty and start co-operating.

"She's your ship…fix her. Why is she being like this?"

"I don't know. Lets run through the facts. She's taken us somewhere…won't tell us where...obviously wants to keep us safe, but wont let us out. She must want us to do something, but I can't think for the life of me what."

"Well you're the genius…figure it out. And while you're doing that I'm gonna take some down time so that when we do finally get an adventure, I'm not too knackered to do the traditional running for my life bit!"

Rose stormed away leaving a sad and crestfallen Doctor in her wake. She marched from the control room, through the depths of the Tardis towards her bedroom. She felt guilty now about snapping at the Doctor but honestly, going out and nearly getting killed was what kept her sane. Without the distraction all she could think of were very bad thoughts that would lead to very bad actions that would lead to very uncomfortable moments and a heck load of tension between the Doctor and herself.

The thought of being cooped up with him until they figured out what the Tardis wanted left her feeling incredibly nervous. What if they didn't figure it out? How long could she be alone with him with no distractions before she did something that would seriously undermine the feeling of 'friends' in their friendship?

She couldn't bare it. What if she did something and made a complete fool of herself. The Doctor could never think of her like that. Apart from the minor jealousies towards Jack and Mickey, the Doctor was the most asexual bloke she had ever met.

But maybe that was just his alien side coming through. Maybe Time Lords and Ladies weren't an overtly sexual race. When considering it, Rose had never asked about the relationships between people from Gallifrey. She had never considered the birds and the bees in that context. Maybe because their biology was different then so was their reproduction. Maybe they weren't sexual because sex didn't play into it. After all he was alien. But then again the only thing that made him noticeably alien was the fact of the double hearts and the increased mental capabilities. Not too mention the handy trick of regeneration. She then remembered him insisting in his ninth body that he was nine hundred years old and had obviously 'danced' within that time. Rose then proceeded to mentally scold herself for not changing topic within her crazy inner dialogue. She was still contemplating the Doctor's sex life, which she kept telling herself, was a completely no go area.

Rose had a pounding headache by the time she reached her room. She charged in slamming the door and flung herself down on to the bed.

She wasn't angry with the Doctor. Not even the tiniest of tiny bits. Call it defence mechanism or whatever but truly she was angry with herself. Angry about these feelings that she couldn't control and definitely couldn't allow herself to give in to.

She also knew that this was something that she simply had to let herself get over. But what to do in the meantime? She couldn't avoid him forever, or alternatively shout at him every time she did happen to see him. That would just make him and her miserable.

Rose lay there for some time, feeling glum and contemplating the unfairness of it all until her headache reached fever pitch. She decided to brave it out and suffer the headache in silence. She didn't want to ask the Doctor for any painkillers because she didn't know just what to say as apology.

She drifted off to a troubled sleep.

She tossed and turned for some time, her subconscious plaguing her with guilt trips and unrequited passions.

She awoke a few hours after falling asleep, not quite sure what had roused her. Admittedly her dreams had not been enjoyable but they were nowhere near bad enough to have woken her up.

She lay atop her magnificent double bed, upon a beautiful duvet that the Doctor had acquired for her on Io. She cast a confused look around trying to determine why she was awake.

It was then that she noticed the strange sounds coming from the walls. There was a strong noise overpowering the usual hum of the Tardis. The old girl was clicking and clacking in a way that Rose had never heard before. It sounded persistent and kept going relentlessly.

Curiosity sparked, Rose swung herself around and hauled herself out of her nice and comfortable bed. Maybe this weird clacking had something to do with why the Tardis had trapped them.

She decided to bring this to the attention of the Doctor just in case it could help him figure out how to get the Tardis to cooperate.

She went straight up to the console room. The Doctor was there so often tinkering that it was the most obvious place to find him. She walked in, casting her glance about only to find it deserted. She couldn't even hear any tinkering going on. It was slightly strange but not enough to make her worry. It was possible that he was down in the kitchen making his own tea for once. Rose went down to the kitchen but couldn't find him in there either.

All the while the strange noises coming from the Tardis had increased in frequency and pace. They sounded urgent and sent an uneasy chill down Rose's spine. She traipsed through the Tardis looking in any door she came upon. She checked every room that the Doctor had ever taken her to or even mentioned in passing but wherever she went she just couldn't seem to find him.

Maybe the Tardis had stopped being unhelpful while she had been asleep. Maybe the Doctor had fixed the problem whatever it was and they had materialised somewhere else. Maybe he had gone out exploring on his own because he was angry about Rose's temper exploding at him.

The guilt renewed itself within Rose's heart.

Rose decided to head back up to the console room. If he had gone out without her then she could be glaring when he got back but if he was somewhere else in the Tardis, he wouldn't stay away from the console room for long.

Entering the room, she looked strained her ears, hoping to hear that he had indeed returned to the room and was at that moment back to his usual tinkering habits.

Hearing nothing, Rose made her way to a chair and sat down, quietly fuming. Sitting their contemplating where he could be, her attention was brought to a hatchway behind the console by a very small rustling sound. A frown creased her brows. She had not thought to physically look around the room when she had not heard the usual tell tell signs of the Doctor.

Cautiously, Rose manoeuvred herself closer to the hatch. Just in case there was something there that shouldn't be, Rose didn't want to attract any more attention than she already would have done.

Peering over into the hatch, Rose gasped at what she saw there.

Curled up practically out of sight was the Doctor, scrunched as small as he could possibly have made himself. He sat there, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms clasped around his legs. His head was resting on the walls of this little den-like hole in the floor. His eyes were open wide and he seemed to be silently muttering to himself, not blinking, just staring. If he noticed the presence of Rose, he made no indication whatsoever. The noise that the Tardis had been making ceased immediately and he just sat there.

Deeply concerned Rose climbed down into the hatch to sit beside him.

"Doctor…you all right…what's wrong?"

When she had started to speak his mute muttering had ended. Blinking slowly, his head turned to take her in. he looked at her as if he had never looked at her before in his life. As if just realising that she was not simply a figment of his overactive imagination.

"Doctor speak to me. Look I'm sorry for being all bitchy about the Tardis and all…I shouldn't have snapped and I'm really really sorry. I'm sure you're gonna figure it all out and everything will be fine. Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me?"

He looked at her with a curious expression of confusion.

"Rose?"

A knot appeared in the depths of her stomach. The Doctor was definitely acting stranger than normal. He seemed completely helpless and disorientated which were not words she would usually associate with the wonderful man before her.

"Oh no Doctor don't tell me that you're broken too. That would be bad…very bad. I like you not broken."

"You like me not broken"

Rose's level of confusion rocketed upon his repetition of her sentence. Repetition, in her experience, was usually a sign of broken and crazy people. She really didn't know what she would do if the Doctor had become a broken crazy person. He'd never taught her to fly the Tardis let alone fix it. She'd never be able to take him anywhere to get him any futuristic alien psychological help.

"Please don't be broken."

Rose protruded her lip in a Tyler pout and looked through her lashes at him. Now she was feeling vulnerable.

"Rose…how can you like me at all…after this?"

Glad that he was lucid but not comforted by what he had said to her, Rose raised her eyebrows at him in concerned question.

"I'm sorry Rose…I'm so sorry…there is nothing wrong with the Tardis. Nothing at all. She's told me herself. She just says that she's tired and she won't go anywhere else. I promised to show you the cosmos and I got you stranded in a blue box. I'm so so sorry."

"Oh you silly sod."

Startled, the Doctor simply looked at her as if she was the one who had finally gone crazy.

"Do you really think I mind about being stranded in the Tardis. She won't stay here forever. She'll get as bored as you do! And until that happens at least I know that I have the best company that this god damned cosmos of your has to offer!"

The doctor looked at Rose in amused but grateful bewilderment for a few moments until he grinned his incredible manic grin.

"Rose Tyler…you are the greatest, most wonderful, fantastic ape it has ever been my fortune to know!"

Pleased with his compliment, she seized him in a powerful hug.

She clung to him with her head on his shoulder.

He clung to her, stroking her hair.

They stayed that way for quite longer than either had expected. Their grips loosened yet they still did not fully part. They moved slowly back to look at each other. Staring at each other's eyes, they could practically taste the change of atmosphere.

Looking at his completely serious expression, Rose could feel his breath on her face. Knowing that he would soon grow to his senses and leap up and away, Rose Tyler did the only think that was in her at that time to do.

She brought her face closer to that of her amazing Doctor.

Allowing her eyes to flicker closed; she touched her lips to the Doctor's for a sweet, tender, yet bashful kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N.: -Sex in this chapter but hopefully tastefully done. Not really sure though…first sex scene I've ever written! Not for minors._

And Loving It.

Rose kept her lips pressed to the Doctor's for a long moment before realising that he was not kissing back.

Upon realising this, she also realised that she had indeed, just kissed the Doctor.

She realised that she was still kissing the Doctor.

Rose jumped away, turning crimson and refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot or…I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…oh God I'm so sorry."

The Doctor, through all of this, had not moved even a single inch. He was staring at Rose silently, mouth slightly open, and eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Doctor say something. Don't hate me please. I'm sorry, if you want me out of your way I'll go I promise never to kiss you again just don't hate me."

"You'll do no such thing."

In her confusion at his statement Rose chanced a glance at his face. Upon seeing his expression, she felt herself falling into his gaze. What her paranoid guilt had taken for shock and repulsion, turned out to be a look of unashamed wonderment.

He was looking at her in that way again. That way that made it seem like he had not truly realised the solidity of her presence before. Like he had just noticed that she did exist and that he was not going crazy, hoping for an angel to keep him company and watch over him.

He lifted a hand, slightly trembling to his lips. He brushed his thumb over his top lip and then over the bottom, all the while staring up at her with quiet awe.

"Never promise not to kiss me again."

The Doctor brought himself up on to all fours, hands and knees. It was pretty much all the height that the hatchway underneath the console would allow for him. He slowly slunk over to Rose, crawling to her, unsmiling, with a predatory glint in his eye.

Rose thought to herself that she had never seen him looking so animalistic. He seemed all instinct and intent. Not for the first time, Rose felt a spark of fear run through her as she looked at this wild one. The fear however, was not bad. It was the good primal fear felt when realising that good things were about to come in unexpected ways.

She sat on her hunches, watching him stalk towards her.

As he reached her, he put his face right up to hers. His eyed were heavy lidded, seeing her perfectly and yet quite obviously not seeing her at all, all at the same time.

He kept away at just a few inches distance, turning his head every now and then to breathe on the side of her face, on her neck, over her lips.

Rose's heart was beating almost painfully inside her chest. Her own breathing rapid as her body tried to increase oxygen to her brain, which was fast becoming foggy and hazy in the attack on her senses.

"Rose."

He breathed her name in a heady and dangerous manner. Her own eyes heavy and clouded looked in to his as he continued to make his breath dance along her skin in an airy caress.

"Don't ever make that promise."

He was stalling. He realised this, as did she. He was giving her an option.

By keeping that small distance apart, he was giving her the choice to end it. Put a stop to it before it even started. He wanted her to initiate the kiss as she had the first. He didn't want the guilt of being the taker. If he started this, he would feel like he had let her down. Taken her trust and used it to his advantage. He wanted to be sure that this was what she wanted. That she couldn't hold anything against him.

He thought then that she would take his offer of retreat. She just looked at him, silent and still.

He felt that his world would crash down around him if she pushed him away.

But she didn't.

She brought her lips to his in a soft kiss as sweet as the last. For a moment they just held their lips to each other's before they began to respond to one another. Lips slid together in a timeless passionate dance. One kiss led into another, into another, until it was impossible to tell when one kiss ended and another began.

Rose's arms drifted up to tangle around the Doctor's neck, one hand reaching to stroke her fingers through the wild and unruly hair she adored so much.

He pulled her down to lay with him on the floor of the hatch. Continuing their kisses, he stroked his hands along her arms, causing goose bumps to rise up on her flesh. He broke the kiss and pulled up on to his elbow to gaze down at her. Caressing the skin of her arms, moving his hands to other parts of her body, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, he looked into her eyes, watching the way her face reacted to his ministrations.

She couldn't think straight. She was just a battlefield of emotions and sensations.

Her breathing was laboured and her blood was rushing around her head.

She lifted her arms to his shoulders and started to slide him out of his suit jacket. He allowed her to do so, no longer letting his hands roam, just watching her as she began to remove his clothing.

His dark brown eyes held her in an intense stare as he moved away towards her feet. Eyes locked together, his hands went to her shoes, slowly undoing the laces of her trainers, slipping them off of her feet and then removing her socks. His gentle yet slightly calloused hands came down to the tops of her feet and he allowed them to slowly slip below the hem of her jeans, brushing up her smooth legs. While he was doing this, the Doctor silently wrestled with his own footwear. Using his feet to gently kick off his own shoes and socks.

When he had finished, he moved back up her body, laid himself on top of her to resume their kissing. Rose's arms wound themselves back around the Doctor's neck as their lips and tongues grew accustomed to each other. Arms roamed and legs tangled for a while until the Doctor pulled himself away again.

If this was going to happen, he wanted to take things slowly and have the chance to really enjoy this angel below him.

He slowly pulled down the zip of her hooded top, removing it from her body and shoving it in a heap beside her. Their eyes locked again as Rose loosened his tie and pulled it off over his head. Her hands went lower and began nervously fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He brought one hand down to stop her. The look he gave her told her to be patient and take her time. She allowed him to help her with his buttons, leisurely popping them open and baring his lovely pale chest.

As she was finishing with his buttons, he made a start on hers. She was wearing a pale lavender short-sleeved shirt, but that soon found itself with her hoody and the Doctor's suit jacket and shirt.

The Doctor's gaze shifted from her eyes to take in the sight of her body. He wasn't surprised at the modest white cotton bra with its dainty bows and flowers. Roses funnily enough.

He popped open the button on the waistband over her jeans and pulled down the zip. As he lowered the garment over her hips, he began to appreciate the way in which the white bra and matching panties showed off her light tan. He slid the jeans down her legs, removing them and throwing them with the rest of their discarded clothing.

Finding that he now had her in nothing but her underwear, the Doctor yet again moved up her body, settling himself between her parted thighs. He stroked and kneaded her bare skin as he dipped his head back down for a slow and sensual kiss. They didn't even need to fight for dominance in the kiss. They were perfect equals, attuned to each other, happy for the kiss to just be what it was, no power struggle, just understanding and acceptance. Tongues darted out tasting each other.

Rose allowed her hands to move to his waistband now, puling down his trousers and his boxers both together. She couldn't resist pushing them down over his bum so her hands could get a feel of the soft skin. When she could no longer reach to move them any lower, the Doctor helped her out by removing them himself and dumping them on the ever-increasing pile.

He was completely naked, still positioned between her legs; the only things separating them were the very frail and thin garments still adorning Rose.

She could feel the heat of his desire against her and she loved the idea that it was because of her. The look in his eyes told her that he wanted nothing more than to claim her as his. Not in an egotistical dominance way, but as an equal. Claim her as the other part of him. The one to make him whole and complete.

Her eyes told him that she was offering herself to him in every way. She offered him her heart, her future and her body. All she needed for him to do was take and the silent pact would be sealed.

He moved again to rest on his elbow and take the time to simply look at her, allowing her to do the same.

He laid there in all his glory, no embarrassment or shame, mutely begging for her acceptance of all that he was.

Rose decided to show her acceptance by removing her underclothing herself, letting herself watch the fascination in his eyes. His gaze never wavered from hers as she took off her bra, flung it to the side, removed her panties and threw them too.

Only when she was completely nude before him did he allow his eyes to move from hers and freely roam over her body.

She seemed suddenly embarrassed by her nakedness but made no move to cover up. He took this as a sign of her trust for him and he was deeply appreciative.

Yet again he allowed his hands to stroke, caress and knead the delicate flesh of her body. Moving back to lie above her, he brought his lips down to the soft skin behind her ear.

Rose drifted her hands around to his back, touching and feeling, finding out the infamous mole for herself. All the while the Doctor kept making small lazy butterfly kisses down her neck, down to her collarbone, where he allowed his teeth to graze over the skin ever so slightly. His head bent lower to pay attention to a breast. Rose moaned softly as he took a hard nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue around it. Her hands continued to travel over his back, letting her nails make light scratches over his skin.

He removed himself from the nipple and started licking lazily at her sternum, not far away from her heart. He found a fascination of the trace of heartbeat he could detect underneath his tongue. He started licking and kissing higher and higher in a bid to reach her mouth again, his tongue making a quick halt at the dip just below her neck. As his mouth found hers again, he gave her one earth-shattering kiss before slightly pulling away to look at her. Her looked at her straight, eyes trying to communicate to her that it was time, this was it.

Rose spread her legs just a tiny bit more, trailing her hands down to his lower back, silently begging him on, convincing him of her permission.

Two sets of deep brown eyes stayed locked together as the Doctor slowly slid inside of her, eliciting two simultaneous gasps.

He gave Rose a moment to become accustomed to his girth before he started to languorously thrust and move inside her. Eyes were kept open, trained on each other's faces, searching for every look of pleasure, every frown of ecstasy.

Moans and gasps were brought forth from two throats, sweat mingled as arms and legs tangled, fingernails grasped at skin and at hair. Lips clashed together, more fiery and desperately than the previous kisses.

Rose whimpered into his kiss with loss whenever he retreated ever so slightly, just to moan with pleasure every time he came back, hitting a wonderfully sensitive knot deep inside her.

The Doctor's pace increased. She felt so amazing beneath him, all hot skin, straining muscle, tight and heady. He breathed her in, his head swimming with the joy of it all. The sensations he had denied himself for so long.

They were entwined for an eternity. Touching, feeling, caressing. Moving in a primal act of need and acceptance. Muscles tightened and clenched as Rose felt her climax growing. Her hands gripping onto the Doctor's bum, keeping him driving into her again and again. She threw her head back as she came, her gasps and moans of bliss bringing the Doctor along too.

They stayed locked together for some time. Sweat dried on flushed skin. Panting eased up. Heart rates returned to normal. They lay together, stroking and sighing in contentment, peppering each other with sweet delicate kisses.

They lay in each other's arms, sated, exhausted, and truly content for the first time in a long while.

_A.N.: -I fear I may have got a little carried away in this chapter, but honestly, who wouldn't with a horny predatory Tenth Doctor?! ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue.

The Doctor and Rose were asleep in the hatchway underneath the Tardis console.

They had been there for a while, contentedly wrapped around each other atop of their clothes, neatly arranged into a comfortable makeshift bed. They were curled up together underneath the Doctor's coat.

Arms and legs were tangled, a blonde head resting on a warm shoulder.

The Tardis watched on in smug glee. She congratulated herself on a job well done.

She supposed it was time to open up as it were and start cooperating.

With this thought, the entire console sprung to life. Lights lit up and started flashing and readings started showing.

The information processor finally started giving out information as to where they were.

Oxygen – breathable.

Temperature – safe.

Gravity – stable.

The view screen, which showed the environment outside, sprang to life to show a scene of modern day London. Barely three miles from the Powell Estate.

Oh yes the Tardis was very pleased with herself.

Very pleased indeed.

If she could…she'd be grinning!

A.N.: -Thanks to all of those who have read this right to the very end. My gratitude goes out to you and I hoped you enjoyed it.

_Thank you to those who have so far reviewed, i.e._ _kiss-her-theta__dddynamite__DanielleP__bex19__One of the riddles__The Tenth Doctor's Companio__n and __Dybdahl_

_Needless to say I would very much appreciate many more reviews because quite frankly, they give me a happy!_

_Again, I hope people enjoyed this…so…let me know what you thought._


End file.
